A dream made real?
by Cest-loveresses
Summary: AU, happens after CoS. if you can guess which tv-series the plot is loosely based on you get a cookie!
1. Chapter 1

Ed stared at the roses currently lying on the table in front of him.

Who would send him roses?

20 roses for that matter… (1)

And the card, he had spent the past 10 minutes studying it, feeling he knew the handwriting from somewhere.

"Dear Edward. I have been looking at you from afar for some time now, and finally I have worked up the courage to ask you to meet me, if you don't mind it, I would love to meet you at the beer hall tonight"

With regards- a secret admirer

It just got more and more ridiculous the more he read it. He didn't know anyone he could honestly say he felt was attracted to him and he certainly hadn't done anything to attract someone.

Not since Alfons died.

Even now, two years later, he still felt the twinge of grief to his heartstrings.

Before he could wallow further into it however, his younger brother stepped into the kitchen and looked curiously at the bouquet still resting on the table.

"Someone has a crush on you?" he cooed in a teasing tone before dodging a rose aimed for his face.

"From a secret admirer, apparently" Ed replied absentmindedly as he searched for something to put the flowers in, "he wants me to meet him at the beer hall tonight"

Alphonse Elric had long since accepted that his brother was interested in the same sex, the part where Ed had fallen in love with another dimensions equivalent of his younger brother had been a tad difficult to digest for the younger alchemist, but in time he had learnt that Ed had fallen for all that was Alfons Heiderich made different from Alphonse Elric.

Sometimes Ed would get lost in telling his brother about his former lover, about his knowledge and love for rockets, his undefeatable positiveness and blue eyes. After his stories however, he would start thinking back, wishing he could've done things different.

Then he'd cry… More times than not, Alphonse could hear his brother cry himself to sleep in his room, clutching a pillow.

"Are you going to?" the younger brother inquired.

Ed looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned and faced the other blonde.

"Yeah, if for nothing then to get drunk for once."


	2. Chapter 2

The beer hall was bustling with people as usual, most of them steadily on their way into stupor and the rest already there.

Ed and Alphonse were seated at a small table, Al half through his first beer and Ed well into his third.

"You know" Ed suddenly said "I'm actually kinda nervous, I haven't ..."seen" anyone since Alfons" he half giggled half slurred

"Edward Elric?" a voice suddenly appeared somewhere behind them, startling both blondes.

"Present!" Ed stated, swinging his beer around, he looked at the barkeep that had addressed him with a slight swimming look.

"There's someone waiting for you in the bar" the man said before going back to said bar.

"Guess there's no backing down now" Ed said dully before focusing on his brother "can you see him?" Alphonse looked over his brother's shoulder and noticed a man heading their way, but… no, it couldn't be "he… well he's handsome I guess" Alphonse managed to press out in his shock

Ed stood on slightly wobbly legs before straightening up his full five foot nothing (2) and turned around.

"Hello-… OH MY GOD!" Ed screamed and dove behind his brother's chair.

"Ed, love, please don't panic" the strange blonde said in a pleading tone.

"Oh what in hell? Why do you look like that?" Ed all if not shrieked while clutching Al's shoulder with trembling hands.

"E-ed, brother, who is this man?" Alphonse stuttered out while trying to remove his brother's nails from his shoulder.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say the dead Alfons Heiderich" Ed pressed out before promptly turning on his heel and running out of the beer hall.

The two als looked at each other for a moment before Alphonse reached out a hand to the taller, blue eyed man.

"Well, Alfons, I've heard so much about you" he said awkwardly and Alfons, just as awkwardly, shook his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The door banged loudly into the wall as Edward Elric stomped into the room and collapsed onto the couch, his nerves frayed and his brain spinning out of control.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening" he chanted in his mind, how could it be, even? He was dead, deaddeaddead (3).

He flinched as a gloved hand touched his shoulder, causing him to whip around to face the younger blonde.

"Ed, I know it sounds crazy, but I really think it's him" Alphonse said "and I think you should talk to him" he added once his brother had stopped shaking.

Ed had never looked more lost in his life "I'm scared" he blurted.

"I'll be in my room, just call if it gets too bad" the younger man said and got off the couch, heading for his room.

Ed took a deep breath and glanced at the door, where a real and very alive Alfons heiderich was leaning against the doorframe and observing Edward.

"'Fons, is that really you?" Ed whimpered.

"It's me Ed" the taller man said as he pushed off the doorframe and sat on the couch.

"But you're dead, at least you're supposed to be" Ed rambled "I went to your funeral, I saw people mourn you, hell, I even put flowers on your grave"

Alfons tried to smile, but didn't quite succeed "well what can I say Ed.. thanks I guess"

Ed just stared at him.

"Look, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it" the blue eyed man drew a deep breath.

"Ed my death was staged"

Ed just stared "…why?"

"Because" Alfons squirmed "because I couldn't find a way to tell you we couldn't be together anymore"

The alchemist's face morphed into a sneer and he jumped off the couch

"How can you say that!?" he bellowed and strode out of the room.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alphonse was lulled into a comfortable hypnosis by the book he was reading when his brother suddenly barged in and began pacing around the room, as he studied his brother, he could tell the older was stressed out of his mind, everything he had seen as logic had been turned upside down in a matter of hours.

He then spied Alfons fidgeting at the door, obviously not knowing what to say.

Deciding to take charge, Alphonse started to say something, only to be interrupted by Edward.

"I don't get it, how'd you even get through the gate? How did you …NOT die, why didn't you come back earlier?.. Have you any idea how much I missed you?" the last part was said so low that both als almost missed it.

The tallest al studied the floor for a moment before speaking "well, you didn't hear me out-"

"I've heard everything I needed to hear" Ed snapped and turned away crossly.

An exasperated look crossed Alfons's face "I know this has been hard on you, but it hasn't been easy for me either, now listen to me" he sat down behind Edward on the bed once more.

"Ed, I knew Thule would be after you, us, me when they found out that you managed to get home, and I knew they planned to have us both killed, so as a rather rash and easy plan I decided to get there before them, and let everyone think I died, it wasn't a great plan and believe me, when I saw you at the funeral it took every fiber of strength in me not to go up to you and tell you it was all fake"

The golden eyed man turned slightly to look at his lover.

"You were there?"

Alfons nodded "I'm not proud of what I did, but I really thought it was the best, seeing it now, I know it wasn't"

He took another deep breath

"I think what I'm trying to say is, Edward, would you be mine again?"

As Edward turned to look at the other blonde, the world shifted around him again.

And he'd never been so scared, happy and bewildered at the same time.


End file.
